


Strange and Beautiful

by Eternusx229



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternusx229/pseuds/Eternusx229
Summary: Tezuka becomes entranced by the moment and he didn't care because all he cared about was one person and one person only.





	Strange and Beautiful

It was beautiful… Or that's how Tezuka could describe it. 

The way Fuji climbed into his bed, dim light bouncing off skin and gleaming in hidden eyes; he couldn't find himself looking away. With the weight of his climbing onto his legs, he lowered himself taking in the way those eyes stared passionately into his. 

“Fuji.” Was all he said before lips melded with one another and he groaned. Their bodies so close and so warm, the aircon above taking its time to ventilate throughout the room. The summer heat seeping through the cracked window from earlier and the scent of the fresh grass came through mixing it all into something unbelievably irresistible. 

Fuji fit perfectly in his arms and he didn't want the feeling to end. He parted his legs and Fuji shifted, smiling against his lips, he pulled away amused. Not saying anything just looking into his eyes he could practically hear the answer and at the moment it didn't seem to matter to him, in fact when Tezuka was with him, he didn't care. He softly groaned at the way Fuji began to move his hips and lost himself again within the passionate kiss. 

Surreal was the word that best described how their relationship was. Unique and even untold. There were things he realized until after, that some of them were unlike normal relationships. Their hidden language, their habitual proximity and their understanding. It was strange but he couldn't picture himself without it because it was new, comfortable and he could breathe. 

Slender hands roamed down his chest slowly, appreciating it's contours, eyes glanced at him momentarily before disappearing and lips trailed their way down. 

If there was someone else that could inhabit this amount of pleasure, mentally and physically then he wished he never found them. It was just something that he couldn't picture himself doing with anyone else. 

Bending his leg up, he felt Fuji's fingers caressing his thighs and placing kisses just above his navel before rising up to take him again. The desire and lust grew and he couldn't contain the urge to want him faster. Turning him over, Fuji let out a soft gasp before contently sighing at skin on skin contact and this was the part that made him incapable of finding it all in another person. There was an emotion that sparked through his eyes every time it happened that made him more irresistible and Tezuka wanted it in no one else. 

Whether it was him or Fuji, it didn't matter. Straddling slender hips, hands cupped his face just to reassure and Tezuka responded by kissing the palm of each hand entrusting that he wanted it. 

Just for today even though it hadn't been the first. 

Fuji sat up placing butterfly kisses along his neck and jawline before positioning himself. Tezuka let his head fall back at the strange yet inexplicable feeling of having him inside. Every time was different but this one was special. Hands caressed his body, coaxing and soothing; Fuji gently threaded his fingers through ruffled hair to reassure him and Tezuka began to move. 

Seeking the heat that they both were trying to escape, Tezuka shivered and held Fuji a bit closer. The melodic tremble of the slight chuckle that Fuji gave off made him furrow his eyebrows, not in displeasure or concern but in concentration. That soft sound ignited something in him every time and he tried not to lose himself in it and Fuji knew it so he placed needy lips on his once more, thankful for the action, he began moving faster. 

He moaned against Fuji's lips and as much as he hid himself from the usually controlled baritone voice of his from going higher than it's usual octave, Fuji moved again eliciting the same sound. Trying but failing to glare at him he couldn't tear away from cobalt darkened cerulean orbs so lost in desire that he yearned for it again and again. 

It was rare yet not unwanted. Emotions that laid amiss full in view and Tezuka couldn't have it any other way. The usual predatory look that Fuji would give him from the receiving end working millions of nerves a tenfold and the beautiful way he would move his hips to further please him sent a chill down his spine. Soft yet harsh breaths fell from his lips and Tezuka wished he could hear it over and over. Somewhere behind the uncommon sounds that he made he could distinctly hear the soft moans that he would induce like many nights before making the moment all the more entrancing. 

During these summer nights when it was just them two tucked perfectly in the comfort of either home did they find more and more to love about each other and it was endearing. 

Tezuka moved faster leaning forward just to hold onto the sheets to better control himself yet Fuji wanted it all. Grabbing hold of both of his arms, movement was halted before Fuji laid back down a small smile crept to his lips and he knew that it would send him to oblivion. 

Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not the heat nor the loudness of the mattress, just everything was unimportant except for one thing…. One person and he moaned not at all being shameful for it as it didn't matter either and was sent to climax. There were things that merited words yet this was one of those times that didn't. It wasn't strange when arms gently wrapped around his neck and he heard a soft content sigh from Fuji, it wasn't strange that when he pulled out Fuji was more tired than he was but what was, was that he could never get enough from the man that gave more to him than he probably ever thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my official debut on here!!!  
> ....Really not that big just wanted to try something different, something new. You'll have to excuse me as I'm a little overwhelmed starting somewhere completely new and strange... 
> 
> Anyway!!
> 
> I'll be posting stuff that I don't have on ffnet on here. Probably short stories...I think I'll avoid longer ones that incorporate chapters and the like as I think I've let a lot of people down ^_^'  
> This is more of a means to write using my current style and better perfecting it while showing my love for these two because I love them sooo much. I hope you liked this random short I posted on here. It's been crazy hot lately here so I wanted to write something summery but this came out instead. 
> 
> I'm still in the process of really thinking on what I want on here so I'm a little conflicted. I might import one or two works from my other account and see how that goes. But until then, I'll figure it out xD  
> 'Till next time~~


End file.
